


The Summer Camp Fic

by Probably_an_idiot



Series: Be More Chill Shit For Your Reading Pleasure ;) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Background richjake, Chillax bro, M/M, Michael you fucked it up, Oneshot, Pining, Rated g for gross cafeteria food, The summer camp fic nobody asked for, This took me longer than i expected, Why did i write so much, boyf riends — Freeform, mostly pining, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_an_idiot/pseuds/Probably_an_idiot
Summary: SQUIP camp! It's a special, two week stay-away camp for teens who’ve suffered from the recent “SQUIP” epidemic. SQUIPs have shown to cause long term anxiety and depression, and if not helped soon, can become chronic.Or: Michael is pining and the boyfs are at summer camp





	The Summer Camp Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not supposed to be 7k words. It was gonna be around 3k but I JUST COULDN'T STOP WRITING. 
> 
> Anywho, here's the much anticipated camp fic. I put a lot of effort into it, so I hope you enjoy!

“This is a terrible idea.” Jeremy muttered under his breath.

Michael looked sideways at him. “Jeremy, this can really help you! You're still messed up after the--the _incident.”_

“I know, but summer camp? Really? Why would they even disguise it? It's clearly just therapy."

“Free therapy.” Michael countered, shutting down most of Jeremy’s arguments.

“Fine I'll go. On one condition.”

Michael turned to look at Jeremy, placing his hand on his hip. Jeremy was leaning against the hood of Michael's car with his arms crossed, glaring back at him. He looked amazing.

“If I have to go, you have to go too.”

“What?” Michael asked, throwing his hands up. “I wasn't the one who took the stupid pill and messed up my life.”

Jeremy hesitated. “I--I don't want to go alone.”

Michael stared Jeremy down. He understood the anxiety of being away from people you knew for extended periods of time.

“I don't even know if they'll let me.” he murmured, turning back to the informational packet.

“It's--It’s okay if you can't. . .”

“No, don't worry. I'll go.”.

Jeremy relaxed his shoulders and exhaled quickly as though he were holding his breath. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

After a couple of weeks, they were in Jeremy’s dad’s car, driving down to SQUIP camp.

“Who even thought of this? What a weird idea. ‘Therapy camp.’” His dad mumbled, laughing inwardly, and pulling into a mountain road. “There probably won't be that many kids there either. Why would you do camp rather than professional therapy?”

“The camp is free.” Michael mentioned, laughing.

“That’s definitely a plus, but _still_.”

At 3:37, Jeremy and Michael were dropped off. They were out here for two weeks. No changing their minds now.

“Hello! Are you two SQUIP sufferers?” asked a cheerful-looking blonde woman.

“Um, he is. I’m here for emotional support.” Michael answered, pointing a thumb at Jeremy.

The woman pursed her lips. “This camp is mainly for victims of the SQUIP. . . Issues.”

Michael shot a quick glance at Jeremy, who looked apologetic.

“But, It’s not _that_ big of a deal.” She continued. “As long as you both registered it should be fine.”

After checking them in, the woman led them to the main commons of the camp. A few kids were standing in groups around a fire pit, chatting noisily amongst themselves. At 4:00, the same woman who had checked them in came back.

There were 22 kids. 14 boys and 8 girls. Mostly high school age, though there were two middle schoolers. How and why middle schoolers got ahold of SQUIPs was Michael’s first question, but he ignored it. Middle schoolers are so extra. They probably only took it because it's “drugs.”

They were sorted into cabins. 4 kids per cabin. Jeremy and Michael (luckily) got put together, along with (who would've guessed it) Rich Goranski in cabin number 3. There was no fourth person. They weren't sure why, but they supposed it was nice not having to live with a stranger.

“I call top bunk!” Michael called before They had even put their bags down.

“But you always get top bunk!” Jeremy complained, grabbing Michael around the waist to keep him from claiming the bed. “It’s mine!”

“No,” Michael wrestled his way out of Jeremy’s arms, trying to get on the bed. “It's mine!”

“Guys stop. You're bothering me.”

Rich, was had already perched on the top bunk of the other bed, and looking exasperated.

“Sorry. . .” Jeremy muttered, letting go of Michael, who promptly claimed the top bunk.

“Where am I supposed to put my glasses?” Michael complained.

“On your face?” Jeremy supplied, earning snickers from Rich.

“No I mean while I sleep, dumbass.” he laughed.

“If you put them under your pillow the glasses fairy will replace them.”

Michael scoffed. If only. He’d been needing new glasses since one of the arms practically snapped off. It was secured now with a toothpick and Jeremy’s choicest washi tapes.

Once they were a little settled, Jeremy, Michael and Rich headed outside. There was some orientation or something.

The woman with the blonde hair was waiting for them. Most of the kids had already gathered.

“Hello everybody. My name is miss Mandy, and this is SQUIP camp. Hopefully all of you guys are here because you need help after the traumatic experience that is being SQUIPped.” She shot a pointed glance at Michael, who straightened his back nervously in reaction.

“In any case--”

A hand rose from the crowd.

“Yes?”

“Why is this better than _real_ therapy?” asked some kid in the front who was very tall and hard to see past.

“Well, ahem, this is free.”

Michael turned to Jeremy, laughing. “This is a common question. They should have an FAQ.”

“In any case--”

Another hand. This time from a light-haired girl just in front of Michael.

“But isn't therapy better? I mean a therapist is actually professionally trained and--”

“I assure you that we are all professionally trained, my _dear._ ” she put emphasis into the “dear” as though it we're poison on her tongue, obviously annoyed by the girl’s question. “Besides, people have shown their mental health improves more efficiently when in groups with people they can relate to.

“Any more questions?” She asked hurriedly. “No? Okay, well, in any case--”

Another hand.

“No! You missed your chance! No more questions!” she straightened herself and took a deep breath, counting down softly from ten.

“This lady clearly has as many issues as the rest of us.” Rich whispered, earning laughs from Michael and Jeremy.

Miss Mandy shot another pointed glare in their direction, and continued her speech.

“We're going to do an even mix of healing and fun activities, so this camp is infinitely better than going to a therapist.”

“Isn't healing just another word for therapy? They're the same thing!”

“CANYOUJUSTBEQUIET?” she practically screamed.

She stopped herself for a moment, slowing her breathing, and going back to counting. She did this for about a minute or two, before plastering a smile back on her face and going through some of the activities.

 

* * *

 

“Can you believe the things they think will help you guys?” Michael asked incredulously. “Meditation? Confidence circles? What are we, Hippies?”

He and Jeremy were sitting on the bottom bunk, Michael lying on the pillow, and Jeremy with his head on Michael’s stomach.

Jeremy smiled. “They're just fancy names for activities that are supposed to, y’know, help our mental health.”

“I still think this is a whack idea. Who came up with it? I want to talk to them personally. I eat hippies like them for breakfast.”

“I bet hippies aren't the only thing you eat.” Rich scoffed from his bed.

“Oh yeah,” Michael replied. “I also enjoy republicans seasoned with homophobes.”

“Wait--ugh that's not what I meant, I was--damnit.”

Jeremy and Michael laughed, and then silence lapsed. It was peaceful. Everyone lying still, warm night air coming through the screen door washing over them softly.

“The capture the flag at the end sounds fun.” Rich mumbled.

“Yeah, I'm kind of excited for that.” Michael smiled.

Michael glanced down at Jeremy, who had stiffened a bit on his stomach. He was staring up at the wooden frame that held Michael’s mattress, his teeth clenched.

Michael’s smile fell. “Jere, you okay?”

He jumped at Michael’s words. “Yeah, yeah. I'm. . . I'm fine.”

Michael raised his eyebrows.

“Really, I'm okay. Just tired.”

“Do you want to sleep? You can have your bed back if you like.” Michael murmured, starting to sit up.

“No, no.” Jeremy countered, holding onto Michael’s T-shirt so he couldn't uproot him. “It's fine. I don't think I'll fall asleep yet.”

“Whatever you say.” Michael smiled, laying back down.

Soon enough Rich had drifted off, and Michael was starting to get tired.

“Hey Jeremy I think I'm gonna go to bed.”

When he didn't respond, Michael sat up. Jeremy’s head fell into his lap. He was snoring softly.

Michael laughed inwardly. “Won't fall asleep yet, my ass.”

He put Jeremy in his bed more comfortably, and then climbed into his bunk.

Michael let out a sigh of relief. His breathing had been slow and shallow because he didn't want to disturb Jeremy.

He sighed and turned over. At the end of the school year, Christine and him had started dating. And, Michael wouldn't admit it, but he was a little disappointed. He’d liked Jeremy for a long time, but now He’d have to keep it to himself probably forever. Jeremy really _really_ likes Christine.

It was okay though because Michael was good at pushing his feelings down far enough that they didn't bother him.

 

* * *

 

“This is worse than that time you wanted to see a movie at 8am.” Michael murmured, pulling on his jeans. Everyone was supposed to be getting up for the day’s activities.

Rich was pulling on his shirt, and Jeremy was tying his shoes.

They all left the cabin, and everyone met up around the fire pit.

“Hello everyone!” came Miss Mandy’s grating voice. “I hope you all slept well because we have a lot of activities planned today! But first, you all must be hungry!”

She led them to the mess hall, where food was being prepared for 22 hungry kids.

“Is the food even edible? This looks like the school cafeteria and that food is _not_ edible.” Jeremy wondered aloud.

“We'll have to wait and see.” Michael laughed.

There weren't very many tables in the mess hall. Maybe five. With 22 kids, that's four or five to a table. After getting their food, the boys of cabin three Sat together.

“I can confirm it is _not_ edible.” Jeremy muttered after one bite of a soggy peanut butter and jelly pocket sandwich.

Michael scoffed. “Aw, the baby doesn't like his food.”

“Dude, it’s gross. You haven't even tried it!”

Michael didn't think the sandwiches looked very good either, but he had to eat it to prove him wrong. He shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

“Ew gross! Why would you do that?” Jeremy asked, laughing. Michael could listen to that all day.

Unfortunately, it was cut short when someone else sat at the table. She was a girl, maybe a year younger than them. She was shorter than Michael with a round babyish face and glasses. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a small smile.

“Um, can we help you?” asked Rich bluntly.

“Oh, uh, well I didn't really want to sit with my cabin mates, and you guys looked like you were having fun, so I just thought--I. . . I'm sorry, I'll just go.”

“No, no, it's fine.” Jeremy called warmly. “Ignore him. He’s just a dick.”

“Excuse me?” Rich squawked.

Jeremy ignored him and invited the girl to sit.

“Jere, you're too nice.” Michael muttered.

“And you're not nice enough.”

Michael rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Whatever you say, buddy.”

The girl was smiling at them from across the table.

“Take a picture it'll last longer.”

“Oh, uh, sorry!” she tore her eyes away from Michael, and started tearing apart her soggy sandwich.

“What’s your name, kid?” Rich asked.

“A-Ana.” she replied softly, glancing awkwardly in Rich’s direction.

“Well, I'm Rich, these are the boys.” he said, gesturing to Jeremy and Michael.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

“Excuse me, I am not one of ‘the boys,’ I am Michael Mell, _Apocalypse of the Damned_ extraordinaire.”

Ana giggled softly.

“Oh yeah, and this is Jerry. At least that's what the _girls_ call him.” Michael teased.

“ _Jeremy._ ” he corrected. “You call me Jerry and I'll actually eat your eyeballs.”

“Woah, uh--That's really weird dude.” Rich muttered.

Before Jeremy could respond, tears started pouring from Ana’s eyes.

“Oh my god, Ana, are you okay what happened?” Michael asked, concerned.

Ana wiped her face. “I'm fine! I promise! Ever since the SQUIP thing, I cry really easy when I'm anxious and I don't talk to new people very often. . . She just. . . messed me up. Y’know?”

Michael shook his head, draping an arm over Jeremy’s shoulder. “I'm only here for moral support.”

“What a good friend.” she replied, trying to dry her eyes. “It'll stop before long.” She seemed to be assuring herself more than the others.

 

* * *

 

Ana proved to be a good friend. The boys and girls didn't much intermix for partner activities, and the counselors liked variety in partners, so they often asked for people of the opposite gender to partner up.

Ana seemed to like pairing with Michael the most, which he didn't get. He usually just ignored the ‘healing' activities. They couldn't force him to do it. But since Ana wanted to partner with him, he had to join.

He wasn't complaining too much. The activities were annoying, but Ana was fun to talk to. _He guessed._

“Okay, we're going to work on confidence.” Miss Mandy shouted one afternoon, four days into camp. “Pick a partner. Anybody you want.”

Michael turned towards Jeremy, but before reaching him, someone clutched the sleeve of his jacket. He spun on his heel to see Ana.

“Will you be my partner?” she asked meekly.

Michael glanced back at Jeremy, chewing his lip. Jeremy gave him a smile and pointed at Rich, making a gesture that Michael took to mean “it's okay.”

“Okay, you're going to point out all the good things about your partner. Make them feel good.”

Michael reluctantly sat down across from Ana.

“I'll go first. I like your hair.” she said smiling.

Michael wrung his hands. “I. . .uh. . .you've got a. . .nice fashion sense?”

“Thank you! Um, your eyes are really pretty.”

Michael was growing increasingly uncomfortable. “You. . . you have a pretty good taste in video games.”

“You are the nerd of my dreams.” she whispered.

“Nerd?! I'm not a--wait, what did you say?” Michael asked, his brain in panic mode.

“I--I didn't--nothing! Nothing!”

Michael had to slow his breathing. _This girl liked him._ He didn't want that. He didn't like turning people down, but he can't just confess his undying love for her because there _is none._

“Miss Mandy, I need to pee.”

 

* * *

 

He stood outside the nasty outhouse bathroom, steadying his breathing. _It's okay Michael. It’s okay. She didn't ask you out or anything. You're just being presumptuous. Maybe you just misunderstood her._

He was just about to head back to the activity, but he saw Ana. She seemed as though she were looking for something. _Probably me._ He thought.

He tried to run in the opposite direction, but Ana spotted him.

“Michael! I'm sorry! Come back!”

He froze in his tracks, knowing it would be useless to run now. He turned to face Ana, who was approaching him carefully.

“I'm sorry for. . . for freaking you out, or whatever.”

Michael couldn't form words. A soft squeak escaped his lips.

“I just. . .” Ana licked her lips nervously. “I know I've only known you for a few days but. . . I really like you.”

“Uh--I’m. . . I--” Michael spluttered.

Ana took a step forward and, gripping Michael's t-shirt, tried to kiss him. Michael pulled his head backwards, grabbing her hands and detaching her hands from his shirt.

Before either of them could say anything, he darted off towards the woods. The trees would provide good hiding spaces so Ana couldn't find him. He felt like he was going to cry.

He found a rock surrounded by a thick circle of trees. It was hard for him to squeeze into the little circle. He sat against the rock and tried to make himself comfortable.

He jumped at every soft _thump._ Every random _crack._ Every natural noise that came from the woods until eventually, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Michael?” someone asked softly. Michael’s eyes drifted open.

“Michael is that you?”

He turned to look at whoever was asking for him. He recognised the curly brown hair instantly.

“Jeremy!” He called back, pulling himself off the ground. He squeezed out from the circle of trees and caught Jeremy in a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked, his voice muffled by Michael’s hair. “You had everybody worried. Rich thought a bear had eaten you.”

“No bear can eat me.” Michael murmured. “Too salty.”

Jeremy started laughing, and he didn't stop. The two of them sunk to the ground, Jeremy squeezing tighter and tighter.

“God Michael, don't do that again. I was so scared. You were gone for _hours._ ”

“I'm sorry. I just. . . I needed a breather.”

“What happened?” Jeremy asked, pulling away to look at him.

“Ana called me ‘the nerd of her dreams.’ _She tried to kiss me!_ ” He fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt. “I know I'm probably just overreacting, but I don’t--”

Jeremy hugged him again. “It's okay.”

After another minute, they got up and headed back to camp.

Michael got in trouble of course, but not _too_ much trouble. After another ten minutes, he was back in his cabin

“Dude what happened?” Rich asked at first sight of him.

“I--I just needed to be alone for a bit.”

“Was five hours enough for you?”

Michael winced. “Sorry.”

Jeremy gave him a little smile.

“So what happened anyway?” Rich asked, spreading his limbs to cover his entire bed.

“A-Ana tried to kiss me.”

“A girl likes you? That's gotta be a first.” he laughed. “What's the problem anyway?”

“I'm. . . _so_ not into girls.”

Rich was quiet for a moment. Michael sighed and climbed into Jeremy’s bed, having no desire to climb to the top bunk. “Nevermind.” He muttered.

“No! No judgement! Totally bi!” he responded, holding his hands up in surrender.

Jeremy laughed, and Michael felt some of his tension ease.

“I can't talk to her ever again. I'm not good at facing my problems head on.” Michael muttered worriedly.

Jeremy hugged him softly.

“It's okay, buddy. Don't worry.”

“I think you're just overreacting.” Rich called from his perch on the other bed. “Sometimes girls are in love with ya, and sometimes you don't like them. It happens.”

Michael sighed. “I feel bad. I hate turning people down.”

“Don’t.” Jeremy cut in. “You did nothing wrong.”

He gave him a quick squeeze, then pulled away.

“We should get some sleep.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Michael felt much better. He wasn't sure if he’d want to talk to Ana, but he didn't feel so much like he was going to die. He skipped breakfast, not wanting to see her. He was planning on skipping the day’s activities, but Jeremy came to talk him out of it after eating.

“I brought you an apple.”

“Wow thanks.” Michael mumbled, laughing.

“You need to eat _something._ It's not good to skip meals.”

Jeremy gave him a stern look, and Michael reluctantly accepted the apple.

“We’re swimming today.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy paused, as if waiting for Michael to say something. “You should come with us.”

Michael groaned and rolled over, facing away from him.

“Miss Mandy is annoyed that you're not participating.”

“I don't want to.”

“But _I_ want you to.”

Michael looked up at Jeremy. “You really think that’s gonna change my mind?”

“Not really, but it might sway you a bit?” Jeremy smiled sheepishly, and Michael couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious.

“Alright, fine. I'll go swimming with you guys.”

Michael slid off his bed, grabbed his swimsuit, and the boys left the cabin together.

There was a small lake sequestered in an area surrounded by trees. On one side, there was a sheer cliff probably about 30 feet high. Miss Mandy was already there, along with another counselor who introduced himself as Bill.

They ushered all the kids into the water, and just let them do whatever.

“Guys, we have to go off the cliff!” Rich suggested.

“Why would we do that?” Jeremy asked. “We could get hurt.”

“Who cares? Looks fun. Count me in!” Michael replied, already starting to wade his way on to the beach. Rich was close behind, and Jeremy reluctantly followed.

There was a slight breeze at the top of the cliff. It wasn't all that high off the water, but high enough to give Michael some jitters. He glanced towards Jeremy, who was shivering. Michael had no idea whether it was from fear or from the cold.

“Okay, who’s going first?” Rich asked excitedly.

“You, probably.” Jeremy answered through chattering teeth.

“Nah, I wanna watch you guys jump from up here.”

“I'll go first, then.” Michael offered.

Rich gave him a fistbump, and Michael jumped. He wasted no time preparing himself or gathering his courage. YOLO right?

The wind rushing past his ears was deafening. He was aware of a buzzing in his throat as he cut through the air, but that was probably just him screaming. He landed in the water with a large splash.

When he resurfaced, he spit out fishy lake water and shot a thumbs up at the two still on the cliff. He swam out of the spot where Jeremy would probably land.

He could see that Rich and Jeremy were talking but he couldn’t hear them.

Jeremy took a hesitant step forward, and then two quick steps back. He looked to Rich who, without a second thought, shoved Jeremy over the side.

Jeremy was stunned for a moment, falling silently, but he let out a quick yell as he registered what had happened. Michael swam forward quickly, knowing Jeremy would have trouble swimming. From that high it wouldn't be as painless as some might think.

Jeremy fell into the water, Michael only a few feet away. He resurfaced, gasping for air and groaning in pain.

“Jeremy! You okay?” Michael asked, holding Jeremy steady so he could breathe.

“Yeah, I just-” He paused to breathe again. “I did not see that coming!” Jeremy giggled.

Michael felt himself smiling. The smile fell quickly when Ana’s small form cut its way through the water towards them.

“Michael! Can I. . .uh. . .talk to you?” She whispered.

Michael glanced at Jeremy, who was looking at a bird in the water.

“Um, s-sure.” He stuttered, not actually wanting to talk to her, but he had no excuses.

She led him out of Jeremy’s earshot.

“I just wanted to-”

She was cut off by Rich jumping into the water, whooping on his way down.

“I-I just wanted to ap-pologize. I-I should have recognised that you weren't interested in me. I shouldn’t have tried to. . .to kiss you.” She let it out quickly, without stopping to breathe, or even opening her eyes to gauge Michael’s reaction.

Michael gave her a thin smile. “It's okay. It-It’s not that big of a deal.”

Ana frowned and looked at her hands under the water. “Is it Jeremy?” she asked suddenly.

“W-what?” Michael faltered. “What do you--”

“Do you like Jeremy? I mean, you guys are really close and you're always smiling around him, and I just thought maybe the reason you didn't like me was that you were into someone else like Jeremy and--”

“W-what are you talking about?” he stammered. “I don't l-like Jeremy! He’s my best friend!”

Ana gave him a hard look.

“Okay, fine. Maybe I do. Just a little tiny bit. That's still not the reason I turned you down.”

“Then what is?"

“Dude, if you haven't already figured it out by now, I'm gay.”

“What?” she asked in disbelief. “But you--”

“Gay.”

“But-”

“GAY”

“But I-”

“G-A-Y.”

Ana closed her mouth. And raised her hands In surrender. “Okay, okay. You're gay. Got it.”

Michael gave her a small thumbs up, before turning to swim towards Jeremy.

“You two would be cute.” she called to him. “What's stopping you from telling him?”

Michael turned to look at her with a watery smile. “He has a girlfriend.”

 

* * *

 

Ana stopped sitting with them after that. Jeremy and Rich didn't really ask why. They assumed Ana just felt weird after what had happened. Michael missed her presence though. It was such a short-lived friendship, he felt disappointed that they’d made it so awkward.

But he had to move on. Camp was half over, and for the most part, the boys were having a blast. On one day, they only had a couple of easy activities and the rest of the day they were free. Jeremy and Michael had to make their own entertainment.

By “make their own entertainment,” they meant “sit in their cabin and complain about being bored.”

Jeremy and Michael were sitting on Jeremy’s bed, and Rich was sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed.

“Let's play a game or something.” Rich suggested.

“I've got a deck of cards.” Michael supplied, but Rich gave him a disapproving look.

“No, no. No nerdy card games. I mean a real game like seven minutes in heaven, or spin the bottle, or never have I ever.”

Michael felt himself heat up. He didn't want to play something like that. Shit goes down in seven minutes in heaven, and when you're playing that game with the person you like, there's always a chance of severe awkwardness.

Michael shook his head vigorously.

“Pff, what's wrong Mikey? You got something against those games?”

“N-no! I just. . .I don't like them.”

“Truth or Dare it is then!” Rich announced, grinning.

“I didn't agree to this!” Michael protested, to no avail. Rich has his heart set on a good round of T or D.

Truth or dare was pretty easy. Simple questions and simple dares that didn't make Michael wildly uncomfortable. Rich managed to ask about almost all of Michael’s insecurities, but other than that the game went just great! Until he asked about all the people he's liked.

It may sound pathetic, but Jeremy was the only person Michael’s really been into. They were always so wrapped up in their own little world that he barely payed attention to the other guys out there. Of course, Michael couldn't answer truthfully. He tried to think of some sort of lie, but he’d already hesitated too long.

“Uh, J-J-Jake. I liked Jake!” he spluttered.

“What? You never told me this!” Jeremy whined.

“Leave Jake alone! He's mine!” Rich cried at the same time.

“I-I knew that so, that's why I didn't. . . why I didn't tell anyone about it, y-y’know?”

Jeremy furrowed his brow. “I guess. . .”

“Nah man. Something isn't adding up.” Rich supplied, crossing his arms.

Michael was uncomfortably tense. He wasn't prepared for a situation like this and the pressure was killing him. “W-what do you mean?”

“You never acted like you liked Jake.”

“I'm good at hiding my feelings.” _Not a lie._

After another moment of Rich staring at Michael, he shrugged and the game continued.

Eventually, Rich got so tired he passed out on the bottom bunk. Jeremy and Michael moved him to the top bunk. He’d be a little less disoriented in his bed.

The two still awake cozied themselves up on Jeremy’s bed. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy, who was leaning against his shoulder.

“Did you really like Jake before?” Jeremy asked softly.

“No.” Michael whispered back.

Jeremy smiled. “I knew you weren't telling the truth.”

Michael was good at keeping his head. Ever since the SQUIP incident, Jeremy had been a cuddlebug. Michael was good at dealing with his feelings though. He was able to keep from blushing at any contact. That didn't stop him from feeling the warm glowy feeling whenever Jeremy touched him.

Now, with Jeremy in his arms, giving him the softest smile, all Michael wanted was for Jeremy to keep touching him. His arms, his shoulders, his face, his sides. He craved the physical contact.

When Jeremy started nodding off, Michael left him in his bed. Climbing up to the top bunk, Michael already missed the feeling.

 

* * *

 

They were nearing the end. Ana still wasn't talking to them, but they were having fun with Rich.

There were two days left. Rich and Jeremy were asleep in their bunks, and Michael was trying to sleep. The next day was the game of capture the flag, and he was nervous. He didn't know if he’d do well or if he’d fail miserably and everyone would make fun of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a choked exhale. He perked up and listened. He realised the sound was someone sobbing as quietly as they possibly could, trying to make no noise. Michael leaned over the side of his bed to see Jeremy with his face I'm his hands. His body was shaking with the force of the sobs.

“Jere. . .are you okay?” he asked.

Jeremy sat up, wiping his face and coughing into his elbow. “Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.”

Michael climbed down from his bunk to join Jeremy on his.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he said after a long pause.

Jeremy nodded slowly. He steadied his breathing. “It--the camp isn't working. I-I still hear. . . it all the time. I. . . I. . .” his lip started to tremble, and before Michael could react, Jeremy had dissolved into tears, and had clutched tightly to him.

“I'm such an awful person!” He said between sobs. “I can't believe I willingly did that! I’m so _so_ sorry, Michael.”

Michael rubbed soft circles into his back. “It's okay, really. I’ve long since forgiven you.”

“Why?” Jeremy mumbled into his shirt.

“Why what?”

“Why would you forgive me? I wouldn't forgive me!”

Michael took a second to think over his answer.

“Because I love you.” his voice was hardly a whisper. “You're my best friend, _my player two._ I don't know what I'd do without you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy pulled back so he could stare at michael. His cheeks were wet with tears, his shirt crumpled from the moisture.

Michael was suddenly very aware of the empty space between their faces. It was so small, just a couple inches, and it was getting smaller. On a whim, Michael closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together.

Warmth exploded from his face and travelled throughout Michael’s whole body, causing him to shiver. He hesitantly pulled his hands onto Jeremy’s neck and into his hair.

“Can you guys please quiet your gay? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Rich’s voice cut through the air and caused them to spring apart quickly.

“I wasn't--we weren't--”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Just let me sleep.” Rich grumbled, turning over.

After a few moments, Michael glanced at Jeremy. His face was impossibly red and he was frowning. Michael would've been gushing about how cute he was if not for _that frown._ It showed regret. Maybe a little guilt. That made Michael's heart plummet.

He remembered that Jeremy had a girlfriend, and she probably wouldn't like him going and kissing another man.

Before Michael could think of anything else to say, he blurted “night Jere.” and climbed into his bed.

He definitely couldn't sleep now. He was too worried he had just ruined his strongest friendship for the _second time._

 

* * *

 

The next morning, as they got ready, Jeremy didn't say as much as usual. All the talking was casual. _Small talk._

 _Shit._ Michael had really screwed things up.

They headed to breakfast together and sat at their usual table. Michael felt too sick to eat. He felt like everything was wrong. The world was crashing down on him.

Jeremy flashed him a quick smile, one without disdain or regret, then returned to his conversation with Rich.

 _Maybe he doesn’t hate me._ Michael thought. _Maybe he’s just pretending it didn't happen._

Michael wasn't sure what was worse.

They should talk about it. Michael didn't want to put a strain on their relationship. It takes hard work building one back up and it was still weakened from the whole SQUIP incident.

But would Jeremy want to talk about it? Why would he want to talk to Michael at all?

“Alright campers,” a sweet voice called from the front of the room, causing It everyone to fall silent It was Miss Mandy, standing on a box. “As I have told you, today is the day of the game of Capture the Flag. There will be two teams, red and blue. All even cabin numbers are red and all odd are blue.”

They were cabin three. Blue team.

“The game will start after lunch at one o’clock, so that means you all have a few hours to prepare. Spend it wisely!” with that, she climbed off the box and left the mess hall.

The chatter slowly picked back up.

“So what do you think Michael?”

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts with a start. Jeremy was asking him something.

“Think of what?”

“The strategy Rich mentioned?”

“I didn't hear it.”

Jeremy smiled softly. It was so small, it looked almost pitying. Michael had no idea why he was analyzing Jeremy’s smile rather than listening to Rich explain for a second time.

“Three groups.” Rich announced, slamming his fists on the table. “One group sticks close to the flag. Not so close to break the rules, but close enough that none of those gross, ugly reds can get in.” Rich looked up at Michael to make sure he was still paying attention.

“Second group is the ‘attack group.’” he put air quotes around those words. “They are supposedly the offense, running towards the flag. They have to be loud and keep all the reds’ attention.

“The last group is the actual offense. They will be sneakier. While the reds are distracted, group three will come in and snatch the flag quietly. Nobody will even know what hit them!”

Rich sat back in his seat, smirking. “Great plan, right?”

Jeremy nodded.

“Should we find the rest of the blue team and tell them?” Michael asked.

Without replying, Rich climbed onto the table and yelled across the mess hall. “EVERY ONE ON THE BLUE TEAM COME HERE FOR STRATEGIZING!”

About half the kids started heading towards them. After a quick headcount, they found there were twelve of them.

Rich explained the strategy. Nobody seemed quite as enthusiastic about it as he was, so they didn't question the plan. Rich put himself on team two, along with some of the more boisterous kids. Jeremy and Michael both got put onto team one, along with two other kids they didn't know.

Their strategy was set, and they were prepared for the game. All they had to do was wait for it to start.

When it finally did, everyone gathered at the edge of the woods. Miss Mandy was standing there, holding two flags in one hand and a microphone in the other.

“Okay everyone, capture the flag is about to start. First, I want you all split into your teams.”

The crowd separated into the blue and red teams.

“Good. Now, I want you each to elect a flag bearer.”

The choice of Rich was almost unanimous. He came up with the plan, he deserved to be flag bearer.

“You now have ten minutes to hide your flags and prepare for the game.” she quickly explained the rules, and let them go prepare.

Rich led the blue team into the woods. He picked a good spot to hide the flag, and then had everybody spread to their proper stations.

With the other two group mates off guarding the right side of the flag, Michael and Jeremy were left alone.

This was the perfect chance to talk about it. Michael _knew_ they should talk about what happened, but he couldn't bring himself to break the silence that weighed over them like a blanket.

Luckily, Jeremy was the one who did.

“Michael?”

Michael swallowed dryly. “Yeah, Jere?”

“C-can we talk? About. . . last night?”

Michael suddenly tensed. Now he had to spill everything, just to get rejected because he kissed a guy who had a girlfriend.

He laughed softly.

“What?” Jeremy asked.

“I'm just really mad at myself.”

A beat.

“Why?”

“Because the person I like had a girlfriend, and I fucking kissed him.”

Another beat.

“You. . . like me?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. The resignation was clear in his voice.

“I've wasted so much time wondering what it would be like to kiss you. I didn't want to find out like this.”

He looked up at Jeremy, making eye contact for a moment.

“I'm so sorry.” he choked. “I messed everything up. Just like my stupid feelings and I always do.”

Michael gripped the front of his shirt, watching his shoes scraping across the ground.

“I. . .”

“Ugh just stop there. I know you don't, like me like that or whatever so just. . . I don't wanna hear it out loud.”

Jeremy shut his mouth. After a moment of silence, he took a step forward and gathered Michael in his thin arms.

Michael clutched Jeremy’s shoulder and buried his face in his shirt.

“I'm sorry I fucked everything up.” Michael kept whispering.

“You didn't. It's okay.” Jeremy reassured. “It's okay.”

Jeremy rubbed his hand in soft circles in Michael's back. They stayed like that. They were perfectly comfortable in each other’s embrace. Michael still felt like he’d broken something, despite Jeremy’s reassurances.

They didn't let go until the they heard somebody snickering. They looked up and there were people from the red team making off with the blue flag.

“They're taking the flag!” Jeremy called, pointing at them.

“I know I can see.” Michael replied, smiling.

They tried to chase after them, but they were too fast. They crossed the border, and the blue team had lost.

“Guys what were you doing?!” Rich yelled. “Why weren't you guarding the flag?!”

Michael glanced towards Jeremy and licked his lips apologetically.

“Lemme guess. You were making out? Don't play dumb I saw you last night!”

“Wh-- uh--” Michael spluttered. He felt his face heating up and his stomach dropping.

“I don't care if you guys make out, I'm all for it. Just not during a game?” he said the last part like a question. “Its really not that hard!”

Michael winced. “We weren't. . .making out.”

Rich gave him a look of disbelief. “Whatever broskis.”

 

* * *

 

The last day of camp was mostly for packing, and getting ready to go.

“Do you feel better?” Michael asked while the boys of cabin three packed their suitcases. “Like, less. . . squip-ey?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I can still hear it, and it's still annoying as hell. Guess I'll just have to continue to ignore it.” Jeremy scoffed and tossed a shirt into his backpack.

“I'll keep stocking my fridge with the red Dew.” Michael supplied.

Jeremy smiled.

After a couple of hours, all the campers were standing roadside, waiting for rides to show up.

A modest blue car pulled up, and they watched Ana climb in. She shot an awkward smile at Michael and waved goodbye.

A few minutes later, a bright red convertible pulled up.

“It's my ride!” Rich exclaimed, rushing to the car. With a start, Michael realised that Jake was driving the car.

Rich jumped in the passenger side of the car, and Jake planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I wish I had a boyfriend to pick me up from summer camp. . .” Michael murmured. He hoped Jeremy hadn't heard.

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy and Michael were the only ones left.

“Where are your rides?” Miss Mandy called exasperatedly. “I want to go home I've been here for TWO WEEKS.”

“So’ve we.” Jeremy mumbled.

“But you didn't have to watch 22 hyperactive children.”

“Sorry ma’am. Our ride isn't very reliable to be on time.”

“Or wear pants.” Jeremy murmured.

“Hey! You know he's better at that now!” Michael laughed.

Jeremy smiled back, and it felt like maybe nothing had changed. Maybe everything would be the same.

Eventually, Mr. Heere did pull up, and the boys climbed in his car.

They were quiet for a couple miles.

“So, how was camp? Do you feel any better, Jeremy?”

“Not really,” Jeremy confessed. “It didn't really stop it from talking. It's kind of annoying, but I can deal.”

“Are you sure son? I'll sue the shit out of them.”

“That might work if you actually paid for it.” Michael added, laughing.

The silence was a bit more comfortable. Mr Heere switched on the radio to a classic rock station, and they didn't talk for the rest of the car ride. Just let the movement lull them into their own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

They got back into town around seven, and Mr. Heere bought them some shitty burgers for dinner.

“Do you want to spend the night, Michael?” Mr. Heere asked. “I'm sure your parents won't mind.”

Michael glanced at Jeremy, who's face was blank.

“No, I'll go home. I'd like to shower and sleep in my own bed after two weeks.”

“There weren't showers there?” Mr. Heere asked In horror.

“There were showers, just no soap. My hair is a puddle of grease.”

Jeremy laughed. “Mine too.”

“Gross. Definitely go shower, son.”

 

* * *

 

They dropped Michael off at his house, and drove away with a wave. Michael trudged up his driveway, sighing at the familiar sight of his mom’s car. He unlocked the front door and climbed downstairs to his bedroom.

“Michael? Honey, is that you?” his mother called from upstairs.

“Yes, ma. I'm home!”

“Have you eaten?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, goodnight baby.”

“Night, ma.”

He opened the door to his room and laid on his bed. It was so nice to feel his familiar blankets and pillows. The cold air in his room was so comforting. He felt at peace, as though he could forget everything that had happened.

It might seem like everything was back to normal, but it wasn't. Michael knew everything about Jeremy, and something was definitely different. That made him uneasy.

He pushed his worries from his mind in favor of taking a shower and going to bed.

 

* * *

 

Michael didn't see Jeremy for a couple of days. He didn't want to seem too pushy after confessing his love for his best friend, but the fact that Jeremy hadn't called or texted worried him. _Maybe he really is mad at me._ Michael thought.

He was beyond worried, moping around his room, when he heard a soft noise. It was the Legend of Zelda “secret revealed” sound, the notification tone on his phone.

He picked it up and checked the screen. It was a text from Jeremy.

 

 

> **From: Jerebear (3:17pm)**
> 
> Hey mike can i come over?
> 
>  
> 
> **To: Jerebear (3:17pm)**
> 
> Yea sure

 

Michael knew he should probably be a bit more cautious, but he really just wanted to see Jeremy.

Ten minutes later, Jeremy let himself in through the front door.

“Michael?” He called.

Michael climbed the basement stairs quickly, meeting him in the ground floor.

“Hey, Jeremy. What's up?”

“Nothing much.” Jeremy didn't meet his eyes. “Dad wanted me out of the house for a bit.”

“So you come here rather than actually doing something?” Michael chuckled.

Jeremy smiled. “Something like that.”

“D’you want to come downstairs?”

Jeremy nodded, and they headed down to Michael’s room. Michael closed the door behind them, and turned to look at Jeremy. He was sitting on the bed, looking fragile.

“I. . . broke up with Christine.”

“Really?” Michael asked, trying not to sound excited.

“Yeah I. . . I kind of put her up on a pedestal. I idolized the idea of her but. . . y’know, she’s not exactly the person I imagined.”

“Are you still gonna be friends?”

Jeremy nodded.

“That wasn't actually the reason we broke up.”

Jeremy was fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt.

“What was it?”

“I. . . I realised I liked someone else. And--that I had for a while.”

Michael was taken aback. _No way he’s talking about me._ He thought.

“Who?” he managed to croak.

Jeremy looked up and made eye contact. His gaze was soft. He looked like he’d been lost in thought for a long time.

“You.”

“Wh--but--”

“I. . . I didn't realise it until you. . . kissed me, but I think I've liked you for a while. I just. . . misinterpreted things.”

“I--”

“And I know I acted like you messed things up. I thought I had messed things up and I was just _so messed up.”_ Jeremy let out a scoff. “My thoughts have been so jumbled, and it took me forever to actually, uh, sort them, or whatever.”

Jeremy had climbed to his feet and was inching closer to Michael.

“I--”

“I'm really sorry I've been so distant!” another step. “Like I said I've had to rethink--everything.”

He was about a foot away from Michael.

“I was wondering if. . .”

He clutched his cardigan, and bit his lip.

“Do you think we could try. . . _that. . ._ again?” His voice was just a whisper. He looked like a small breeze could knock him over.

Michael didn't move, still staring wide-eyed at Jeremy.

“We--we don't have to--”

Michael cut him off by crashing his lips into Jeremy's.

It was soft and slow and Michael felt heat spread through his whole body. Jeremy’s hands moved up, touching his neck and head, combing through his hair.

When they broke apart, they sat side by side on the bed.  

Jeremy intertwined their fingers, and smiled. “I'm sorry I made things weird.”

“Dude, it's not that big of a deal.”

“I'm sure it was a bigger deal than you're making it out to be.”

Michael pressed his forehead into Jeremy’s shoulder. “I said _don't worry_.”

Jeremy wrapped one arm around Michael. “You know me, Mikey. I'm always worrying.”

“That's so true.” Michael whispered.

They both laughed. It was nice, sitting next to Jeremy, mutual attraction confessed, just happy to be in each other's company.

Maybe things were going Michael's way for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed because I sure didn't. 
> 
> I'm just kidding I love writing for you guys. 
> 
> Feel free to follow my insta if you want to keep up with my writing and art :0  
> @probably_an_idiot


End file.
